Поймать Наруто
by In vitro
Summary: Дейдара и Тоби на миссии


Название: ПойматьНаруто  
Автор: In vitro  
Бета: Melian  
Персонажи: Дейдара, Тоби. И Наруто где-то там…  
Рейтинг: PG-13 (нецензурная лексика)  
Жанр: юмор  
Дисклеймер: Masashi Kishimoto  
Предупреждение: _Дейдара (-сан) много ругается. Его можно понять._

_"... в Акацуки столько не болтают. Мы ведем себя спокойно и невозмутимо"  
(с) Дейдара_

***  
- Дейдара?

- Дейдара, а Дейдара?  
- -сан. А? Чего тебе?  
- Дейдара, а куда мы идем?  
- На миссию.  
- Ух ты. На миссию. Класс! А что такое миссия?  
- Миссия – это приказ Лидера, придурок.  
- Ясненько.

- Дейдара?  
- -сан. Ну что опять?  
- А в чем состоит наша миссия?  
- Ты вообще слушал, что Лидер говорил?  
- Да, конечно. Лидер сказал, что Дейдара-сан и Тоби должны найти и привести Наруто.  
- Ну?  
- Что «ну»?  
- Ну в этом и состоит наша миссия, болван.  
- Ясненько.  
- Ага.  
- Дайдара, а почему…  
- Когда ты уже заткнешься? Ты можешь просто идти и молчать? Не доставать меня всякими тупыми вопросами? Дурь бы из тебя повыбивать, да времени нет и руки… ээ… то есть руку марать неохота.  
- Ладно, Дейдара, я молчу. Вот только последний вопрос…  
- Слушай, достал конкретно… я щас…  
- Что такое искусство?  
- Щас я тебя… а… искусство, говоришь? Ну слушай… Искусство – это… Искусство — процесс и итог значимого выражения чувств в образе, высокая степень умения, мастерства в любой сфере деятельности. Искусство, как вид культурной деятельности человека, берёт начало со времени формирования доречевых языковых средств коммуникации и становится самостоятельным культурно-эстетическим процессом с периода утраты своих чисто языковых функций…  
- О!  
- Да. И это все мелочи. Но что касается моего великого искусства создания совершенных, великолепных, абсолютно непревзойденных и…  
- Хр-пс-псс… Хр-пс-псс..  
- Ну видали козла? Заснул, шагая с открытыми глазами. И на самом же интересном месте! Реально, у человека одна извилина. И то – спиральная. И то – на маске. А что под ней – даже думать не хочу…. Эй, придурок, проснись!  
- … А?... Что? Где?... О, я тебя внимательно слушаю, Дейдара. Твой рассказ об искусстве такой интересн…  
- Тихо! Вон видишь? Там!  
- Где?  
- Между воон теми кустами и деревом.  
- Кусты?  
- Да нет, с другой стороны!  
- Большая рыжая белка с желтым хохолком в дупле ковыряется?  
- Да. То есть – нет. Это Наруто. Видно технику отрабатывает… Значит так. Я его отвлеку, а ты хватаешь. Ну все, поехали!  
- … А? Извини, Дейдара, я отвлекся… Такие ягоды вкусные!... Дейдара, где ты?...

- Дейдара, ау! В прятки играть прикольно, и не то чтобы мне одному было страшно… А знаешь, Дейдара, я вот тут подумал о причине наших с тобой трений… И пришел к выводу, что у нас с тобой много общего. Мы оба – Акацки, мы оба смотрим на мир одним глазом. Ну я конечно понимаю, что немного превосхожу тебя, потому что не имею проблем с руками, но это не значит что мы… Дейдара, это уже не смешно… Ну все, понял-понял, пусть будет Дейдара-сан... О, Дейдара-сан!  
- Тоби, я…  
- Я…  
- Я же тебе сказал: хватай Наруто… Ну дела… Я ему пустил беленькую маленькую симпатичненькую № 19, а он, видать, такой же придурок, как и ты. Со словами: «Фу, птица какает!» отшвырнул зарядом чакры кусочек моего великого искусства в сторону. На меня! Бл..ть, Тоби, помоги же!  
- Бедный, бедный Дейдара-сан! Сейчас я помогу… А?... Чтооо? Не может быть: все конечности целы. Вот удача небывалая!  
- Поменьше болтай. Фух… И куда этот придурок подевался?  
- Я здесь!  
- Я знаю, что ты здесь. Я про другого. Где его теперь искать-то? А все из-за тебя. Мало что своих мозгов нет, так и приказы выполнять не научился. У меня будет очень серьезный разговор с Лидером… Так. Надо разработать дальнейший план действий… Для начала зашьешь мне плащ. Дальше пойдем по следам Наруто.  
- Прекрасный план, Дейдара-сан!  
- А то… Давай… Хотя нет, лучше я сам. Не хочется голым Наруто искать, еще поймет че неправильно… Вот так! Плащик как новенький. Пошли!

- Дейдара-сан! Я вижу Наруто в речке!  
- Дурак, это же лось на водопое. Хотя нет. Ты прав. Теперь план такой: плавать умеешь?  
- Нет, что вы, Дейдара-сан!  
- Тем лучше. Естественней будет выглядеть. Я тебя бросаю на средину речки, ты орешь что тонешь, Наруто тебя спасает, а я его хватаю. Ясно? На счет «три». Один…  
- А-а-а! Тону! Спасите-помогите!  
- Тихо! Ты че орешь, я же сказал на счет «три» бросаю. Кто же в траве-то тонет?.. А, ну да, ты же, видно, считать не умеешь… Еще раз. И попробуй опять что-то не то учудить!  
Один… три!  
- А-а-а! Тону! Спасите-помогите! Буль… буль… бу…  
- Вот черт. Пока мы с ним спектакль разыгрывали, Наруто уже ушел… Надо идти за ним… Так, Тоби… Ах да, он же утонул… Хе, ну и черт с ним – хлопоты одни.

- Дейдара-сан! Погодите!  
- А, о! Меня чуть кондрашка не хватила. Ты почему не утонул?  
- Дейдара-сан! Я плавать научился! Топориком. Это так интересно. Хотите покажу?  
- Ясно. Нет, обойдусь без этого эстетического зрелища.  
- А Вы Наруто схватили?  
- Нет, пока с тобой развлекался, Наруто уже помылся и ушел.  
- Так мы с Вами развлекались? Это так замечательно. А давайте еще развлечемся?  
- Только этим и занимаемся. А надо Наруто словить. Хотя бы с третей попытки.  
- Конечно, Дейдара-сан! Мы это сделаем! Мы же крутые Акацки! Крутые! Супер-крутые Акацки: Дейдара… то есть… Дейдааара-сан и Тоооби!  
- О, мастер Сасори, где бы вы ни были… Ну за что мне все ЭТО?

- Ай-ай-ай!  
- А-а-а-а-а-а!  
- Ой, Дейдара-сан, а что случилось?  
- Ты… ты! Пока ты орал на всю округу, что мы крутые Акацки, Наруто нас заметил, мы попали в его ловушку и теперь он волочет нас в вонючей авоське в Коноху. Мы пленники!  
- Ура! Всегда мечтал побывать в этом городе!

- Тоби, а скажи, у тебя больше нет вопросов?  
- Нет, а что?  
- Я подскажу: что значит, что мы теперь пленники?  
- Что значит, что мы теперь пленники, Дейдара-сан?  
- Так вот. Это значит, что нас, как преступников С-класса, безоговорочно посадят в тюрьму. На очень-преочень долго. И...  
- И?  
- И это также значит, что я там буду сидеть с ТОБОЙ! *нецензурщина* Вот тебе, получай!  
- Ай, ой!  
- Все из-за тебя, *совсем нецензурщина*! Вот! И вот! *совсем нецензурщина+*!  
- Ой, не бейте меня, Дейдара-сан! Не виноватый я! Ай! Да больно же!

- Дейдала?  
- Да, дорогой Тоби?  
- Я там ф лефу ягод накуфалфя. Не холофо мне…  
- Только попробуй! Мой плащ! Тоби, НЕЕЕТ!...

The end


End file.
